Undisclosed Desires
by ashura974
Summary: Bella en vacances dans sa ville natale, elle y retrouve son ami d'enfance, Jacob! Un endroit, une ambiance, un jeu stupide... et un dérapage
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait trois ans que je suis mariée. J'avais rencontré Edward lors d'une soirée qu'un couple d'amis avait organisé. Lorsque j'avais croisé son regard émeraude, j'ai su qu'il était fait à ma juste mesure.

Les choses n'avaient pas trainées, après cette soirée, nous ne nous étions plus quitté. Lors de la soirée, où nous fêtions nos un an, il m'avait fait ça demande. Nous voulions nous marier très rapidement, surtout moi; je savais ce que je voulais, il était mon âme sœur. La cérémonie fût magnifique, ma meilleure amie, Alice, avait tout organisé. Nous filions le parfait amour, Edward était tellement attentionné, il me faisait rire, nous étions rarement en conflit et lors de nos ébats amoureux je n'avais jamais était autant en accord avec une autre personne; chacune de ses caresses me faisaient vibrer.

Tous les ans, nous allions en vacances, sur la petite ile où nous avions passé notre lune de miel, elle appartenait a sa famille depuis des générations et un jour, nos enfants pourrons en profiter, mais cette année ne serait pas comme les autres. A cause d'une affaire importante, Edward était retenu los Angeles. Il ne voulait pas que je gâche mes vacances, alors il m'offrit un billet pour aller voir mon père dans la ville où j'avais passé toute mon enfance, Forks dans l'état de Washington. Une toute petite ville, plongée sous la pluie en permanence, d'immenses forêts dont les troncs des arbres étaient recouverts de mousse. Je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis un an, j'étais heureuse de ce cadeau même si j'aurai préféré qu'Edward m'accompagne, nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion d'aller voir mon père chez, ça avait toujours était lui qui venait nous voir. Je me sentais un peu honteuse de l'avoir délaissé.

"Profites en et ne m'oublie pas!" m'avait lancé mon mari avec un de ses irrésistibles sourire en coin.

Me voici donc dans l'avion qui fait la liaison entre Seattle et Port Angeles. Il ne va pas tarder à atterrir et mon père m'attendra nonchalamment appuyé sur sa voiture de patrouille, il cachera ses larmes et fera comme s'il n'était pas ému. Je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir.

Tandis que je descendais de l'avion, je l'aperçu, exactement comme je l'imaginai. A peine avais-je pausé un pied à terre que je me précipitai dans les bras de mon père, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je retrouvai la chaleur et la maladresse des bras de mon père. C'était merveilleux, je sens que je vais passer de bonnes vacances.

Rien n'avait changé, la boutique des Newton avait perdu un peu de ses couleurs, et j'aperçu madame Newton se disputer avec son fils, ils me firent sourire.

- ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Mike et moi, on se battait quand on était en deuxième!*

- J'me rappelle...tu rentrais toujours avec tes vêtements déchirés.

Il sourit, je n'avais pas vu le trajet défiler, la voiture se garait déjà dans l'allée de la maison, "ma" maison, la peinture s'effritait ci et là, mais elle n'avait pas changé, j'apercevais la fenêtre de ma chambre; les mêmes rideaux jaunis pas le temps. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

- on y va!

- euh.. Oui!

Il prit ma valise dans le coffre, et me pria de passer devant, je grimpais les marches en savourant l'air frais et humide. Je passais le pas de la porte et...

- Surprise!

Ils étaient tous là! Mes amies d'enfance, Jessica, Angela, Ben... et derrière eux tous, j'aperçu un grand brun, les cheveux coupé cours, des yeux noirs profondément enfoncé dans leurs orbites, un immense sourire aux dents blanches. Mon visage s'illumina, un flot de souvenirs envahi mon esprit.

- Jacob!

Sans réfléchir, je sautais dans ses bras, il me fit tourner, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes...


	2. Chapter 2

- Jacob!

Je n'y croyais pas, il me surplombait facilement de trois tête, et la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait les cheveux longs, était chétif, et il lui manquait deux dents. On faisait des gâteaux de boue ensemble lorsque nos père décidaient d'aller pêcher et de nous emmener avec eux.

- Bella! Loca! Je croyais que jamais tu ne reviendrais. Tu n'as pas changé , un peu grossi peut être?  
>- Hé ! Je t interdis de dire a! Toi par contre, qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir te mettre encore au tapis maintenant!<br>- Comme si tu y étais déjà parvenu!

Il me reposa, et c'est seulement ce moment-là que je vis à quel point il était beau, son t-shirt moulait parfaitement son torse musclé , ses bras à moitié découverts étaient fermes et son visage carré avaient des traits fins, ses lèvres charnues et rose ne cessaient de sourire. Mes autres amis, n'ayant rien raté de la scène me charrièrent, je me retrouvais dans les bras de chacun, du coin de l'œil je voyais mon père s'essuyer les yeux, il monta discrètement à l'étage avec ma valise. On frappait la porte et avant que je n'aie le temps d'aller ouvrir, un grand jeune homme blond entrait en fracas.

- Elle est où ? Où est cette petite peste de Bella Swan?  
>- Par ici Mike!<p>

Il fendit la foule et m'enlaça tendrement, j' étais ravie de le revoir, après tout, nos disputes et bagarres étaient une marque d'affection. Il n'avait pas changé , toujours ce même visage poupon. Je passais un agréable moment, je retrouvais mes marques, mes amies me parlaient de leur vie, je leur racontais la mienne, leur montrais des photos de mon mari, elles restèrent bouche bée; je n'en étais pas peu fière. L'après-midi passait et la nuit tait tombée. Mes amis partirent les uns après les autres, seul restait Jacob, il s'était fait discret de toute l après-midi. Il me fixait intensivement et dè s que je levais les yeux vers lui, il les détournait aussitôt.  
>A l'heure du repas, Billy, le père Jacob, se joignait nous. Il ramena du poisson frit et de la bière. Jacob et moi décidions de les laisser et allions nous asseoir sous le porche. La lune brillait, elle était presque pleine. On ne parlait pas, on profitait juste du moment, de l'air ambiant.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.  
>- Toi aussi...<br>- Je pensais que tu m'avais oubli , je n'ai pas cessé de penser toi.  
>- Comment j'aurais pu t'oublier. C'est juste que...<br>- Que tu n'as pas eu le temps, je sais. Alors comme ça tu es mariée? Ben ça! Si j'avais su...

Nous discutions longtemps, ce n'est que lorsque la voiture de Billy disparue que je sentis la fatigue m'envahir. J'embrassais mon père et le remerciais. Je montais enfin dans ma chambre, elle n'avait pas changé , j'appelais Edward et lui racontais ma première journée, il était ravi pour moi. Il m'annonçait qu'il devait partir en Italie afin de régler une affaire qui opposait trois frères, un bien immobilier me semblait-il. Nous ne pourrions pas nous parler, décalage horaire oblige. Il promit de m'écrire et je fis de même.  
>Je m'endormais sur cette promesse, les bribes de souvenir refaisaient surface, la cour de l'école, La Push, le visage poupin de Jacob, qui se changea en un visage d'homme, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je m'endormais un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Les jours passèrent, mon père me baladait un peu partout, nous avions même fait de la randonnée ; cachant à mon père ma répulsion de marcher à travers toutes ces racines. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je venais le voir, et je voulais profiter de lui autant que lui de moi. Malgré cela, passé une semaine, j'avais besoin de repos. Alors je décidais d'aller me promener sur la plage de La Push avec Jacob

- Alors cette première semaine ? on t'as pas beaucoup vu !  
>- Je sais, mon père m'a trainé un peu partout, t'imagines que j'ai même fais de la rando, et que je l'ai accompagné la pêche ! - Non ! Et maintenant tu vas rester un peu avec moi ? me demanda-t-il timidement.<br>- Bien sûr, de toute façon mon père va bosser les deux semaines à venir, donc je vais pouvoir profiter de vous.  
>-Nous ? me dit-il ahuri.<br>-Ben oui, toi et les autres, Mike, Angela and Co -Ah non ! je t'ai, je te garde !  
>-Égoïste !<p>

Il m'attrapait par le cou, son parfum emplissait mes narines, elle n avait pas changé , il sentait le sable chaud avec un soupçon de musc. Mon ventre se crispa, et je sentais de légers papillonnements descendre en mon centre. Je le regardais en coin, un sourire s affichait sur son visage, il s arrêtait brusquement et failli provoquer ma chute. A ce moment précis, il me une pichenette sur le nez.

-C'est toi le chat !

Le temps que je réalise, il filait déjà , je me lançais aussitôt sa poursuite. Je savais que jamais je ne le rattraperai s'il ne ralentissait pas.

-Tu triches ! Tes jambes sont plus grandes que les miennes ! lançais-je bout de souffle.

Il se retournait et riait, il ralentissait la cadence, c'est à ce moment que j'en profitais pour mettre mes derniers efforts dans un sprint afin de le surprendre. Ce que je ne fis pas puisqu'il m'avait vu venir ; lorsque je me ruais sur lui, il m'empoigna pas les hanches et me souleva dans les airs comme si j'étais une brindille. Une douleur vive dans le bas du dos m'arracha un juron.

- Bella, ça va ?  
>- Aïe ! je crois que tu m'as cassé quelque chose Musclor.<br>- Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral... Ne dis pas de bêtises, il n'y a pas eu de craquement, ce que tu peux être fragile.

Il me reposa par terre et la douleur me lança de nouveau en remontant le long de ma colonne. Il me regardait inquiet, je grimaçais.

- ça va ? -Ben, je sais pas, ça me fait mal ici. Dis-je en indiquant mon flanc droit. -Bon, on va aller chez moi et mettre de la glace dessus, je voudrais pas que ça s'aggrave. En attendant, hors de question que tu marches Il me souleva délicatement, je retins un petit cri et me colla contre son torse. Il me conduisit sa voiture, me plç a doucement côté passager, me rejoignit dans l'habitacle et nous partîmes...


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob se garait dans une allée que je ne connaissais pas, lorsque je l'avais vu bifurquer avant celle de Billy, je ne pipais mot.  
>- Bienvenue chez moi !<p>

Mon regard devait paraitre halluciné car il me regarda reprendre mes esprits en me précisant qu il n'allait pas vivre chez son père éternellement. Q' il avait quitté le foyer familial lorsque sa sœur était revenue et qu'elle s'était acoquinée avec Paul. Il ne supportait plus de vivre sous le même toit qu'eux. Je le regardais d'un regard interrogateur.

- Les parois des murs sont fines, on entend tout ! me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
>- Ooh ils faisaient trop de bruit !<br>- Non, c est moi qui en faisais trop !  
>Mes joues s empourprèrent, et je baissais la tête un peu honteuse. Je 'étais pas imaginé Jacob faisant l 'amour une seule seconde. Et pourtant lui, comme moi avions grandi et cela me semblait maintenant logique. Une seconde mon esprit vagabonda essayant de l'imaginer et lorsque j'y arrivais, je me vis en dessous de lui. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, ça va pas non ! Je m'apprêtais à descendre, lorsque mon voisin émit un petit son de désapprobation. J'avais compris q' il ne voulait pas que je bouge, il fît le tour de sa Golf, ouvrit la porte et me reprit dans ses bras.<br>En passant la porte, je découvrais un petit cocon, plutôt bien rangé pour la piaule d'un garçon. Une kitchenette sur la gauche n'était séparée du salon que par une petite table manger ronde et trois chaises. Un canapé d'angle trônait côté salon, face une gigantesque télé écran plat. Je levais un sourcil et le regardant avec un sourire en coin !  
>- Sam, Paul et autres aiment bien venir regarder le foot !<br>Il me posait doucement sur son canapé , et allait chercher une poche de glace, il revenait avec un sachet de petits pois congelé qu'il plaqua s'en ménagement sur mon flanc.

- Aie ! ça fait mal Jacob ! et en plus froid!

- Désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est été utile si elle avait été chaude ! il éclatait de rire.  
>J'avais toujours aimé son rire, mais aujourd'hui il était particulier, comme s'il était forcé ou gêné . Il m'apporta un Coca, et s'asseyait en face de moi, pour la première fois nos regards se croisèrent pour de bon. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son regard profond, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Il rompait ce contact en baissant la tête, il se racla la gorge.<br>- Alors ? heu... ça va mieux ?  
>- ça irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas traitée comme un ballon de foot ! fais-toi pardonner.<br>- D'accord, comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ?  
>Je faisais mine de réfléchir mais je savais ce qu'il pouvait faire, et rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Je savais que ces pensées n'étaient pas bien, j'étais mariée. Non ! Non ! Et non !<br>- Je pense qu'un massage serait bien venu ! j'avais lâché ça de but en blanc. Je coupais net et le regardais inquiète, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais peur ? Après tout ce n est rien qu'un petit massage de rien du tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
>- D'accord, allonges toi, je reviens.<br>Quoi ? Il accepte, mais il va où ? je m'allongeais sur son canapé et attendais qu'il revienne.  
>- Je pense que se sera plus facile si tu enlevais ta chemise !<br>- Tu crois ? euh.. et bien..  
>- Enfin Bella c est pas comme si j avais jamais vu une fille en sous vêtement ! et puis je te rappelle qu'on se baignaient souvent a l'étang salé et tu étais souvent en petite culotte !<br>- C'est pas pareil ! j'ai un peu grandi depuis.  
>- A ta guise mais ça ne sera pas pratique !<br>- Bon.. d'accord. Je vous jure, parfois j'ai envie de te tuer !  
>- Tu dis èa parce que tu sais que j'ai raison !<br>Je retirais ma chemisette et me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant mon ami. Heureusement que ce matin, le seule qui me tomba sous la main était celui en dentelle blanche. Je vis Jacob déglutir difficilement, il détourna le regard aussi instantanément.  
>- On y va ? me dit-il d'un air faussement décontracté .<br>Je me rallongeais, je l'entendais s'affairer, le bruit d'un objet posé sur la table basse et ses mains se frotter l'une contre l'autre comme pour les réchauffer. Je sursautais au moment où il les posa sur moi et un frisson parcouru mon corps.  
>- C'est froid ? désolé - Non, ça va... J'enfouis ma tête dans le petit coussin qui était posé juste à coté de moi, ses mains chaudes montaient et descendaient le long de mon dos, je me crispais légèrement lorsqu'il passait sa main sur ma hanche, il le sentit.<br>- C'est ici que ça te fais mal ? j'appuierais moins fort.  
>La pression était moins forte, j'avais plus l'impression qu'il me caressait plutôt qu'il ne me massait. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'il remonta et que ses doigts frôlèrent la naissance de mes seins. Je mordais ma lèvres inférieur de peur qu'un nouveau soupir ne viennent trahir mon émoi. Jacob redescendait ses mains, mon soutien-gorge se détacha, je ne pipais mot, je les sentais à présent sur mes hanches et comme si je ne contrôlais pas mon corps, il se souleva et les mains de Jacob glissèrent sur mon ventre et remontèrent juste en dessous de mes seins, les prenant en coupe.<br>- Oh... Jacob ça ne va pas là .  
>- Tu as raison, je suis désolé .<br>Il retira ses mains et comme si un lutin diabolique prenait possession de moi, je me retournais, lui offrant une vue sur mes pointes tendues vers lui, nos regards s'accrochèrent ; je pouvais lire le désir dans ses yeux encore plus noirs que d'habitude. Avant que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes, mes mains cherchèrent tout de suite sa nuque pour s'y agripper, il m'enlaça et se colla tout contre moi, il était aussi chaud que ses mains. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, comme pour leurs demander l'autorisation de pénétrer ma bouche, ce qu'elles firent. Sa langue cherchait la mienne et lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, elles s'emmêlèrent dans un tourbillon passion . Je me reculais l égèrement afin de pouvoir a mon tour retirer son t-shirt, je voulais être à égalité avec lui. Il me questionna du regard.  
>- Je veux être à égalité. Dis-je en regardant ma poitrine.<br>Son regard suivi le mien, et une tincelle brilla dans ses yeux, il se jeta sur mon seins droit et pendant qu'il contournait mon téton de sa langue, sa main pétrissait mon autre sein avec douceur. Je l'entendais gémir et je sentais le désir contracter mon ventre. Edward !...  
>Je me reculai vivement, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Jacob cherchait à me caresser mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me toucher.<br>- On peut pas faire ça ! JE ne peux pas faire ça! - Pourquoi ? oh Bella, si tu savais..., j'ai eu envie de ce moment depuis que tu as passé la porte de chez ton père.  
>- Je suis mariée Jacob Il se rapprocha de moi, je ne pouvais plus reculer, il caressa ma joue et ses doigts longèrent ma mâchoire, je frissonnai.<br>- Tu en as autant envie que moi. Me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
>Sa langue glissa le long de mon visage et descendit le long de mon cou, comme il voyait que je ne disais rien, il continua. Il se redressa afin d'ôter son t-shirt lui-même et repris ce qu'il avait commencé , il descendait toujours le long de mon corps avec sa langue, je vis ses mains s'affairer à retirer sa ceinture, et défaire ses boutons. Son visage était à hauteur de mon nombril, il en fit le tour et arriva à la bordure de mon jean. Mes hanches se soulevèrent comme attirées pas un aimant.<br>Ensuite, c'est confus, son jean vola dans un coin de la pièce quand je senti le mien descendre sur mes jambes. Je me retrouvais en shorty, et je le sentis me soulever afin de m'allonger sur son canapé ; il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, je pouvais sentir son sexe palpiter contre le miens, je sentais la fine dentelle de mon shorty s'humidifier un peu plus, inconsciemment j'ondulais des hanches afin d'accentuer le contact entre nos deux sexes.  
>- Oh Bella Si tu savais, tu me rends dingue. J'ai envie de te prendre là tout de suite. Laisse-moi te faire du bien.<br>Il attendait une réponse de ma part, la seule chose que je fusse capable de faire, était de l'embrasser pour lui donner mon accord. Les morceaux de toiles qui faisaient encore barrage entre nous s'envolèrent aussitôt, ses mains allèrent trouver mon intimité toute humide. Ses doigts caressaient mon petit bourgeon et je laissai échapper un petit cri lorsqu'un de ses doigts vint explorer mon antre.  
>- Tu es si douce et chaude. Humm... je crois que je vais me régaler à te faire prendre ton pied ma belle.<br>Il souriait et insérait en moi un deuxième doigt, et commençait un va et vient, je bougeais mon bassin en fonction de ses mouvements puis il les retira aussi subitement qu'il les avait introduit. Il se penchait et attrapait un petit sachet argent, un préservatif.  
>Il plongea son regard dans le miens en même temps que son sexe se présentait aux portes de mon intimité . Il s'introduit en moi, doucement, lentement, je retins ma respiration quand je sentis que mon estimation du gabarit de sa verge était erronée, elle était bien plus imposante que je le croyais. Il sentit que je me contractais, il s'arrêta et me fixa, je lui souriais. Il continua sa progression et lorsqu'il butta au fond de moi, je laissais un profond soupir sortir de ma gorge.<br>- T'es si étroite et maintenant laisse toi aller.  
>Il commence un va et vient lent, ses baisers faisait des l'aller,retour entre mes lèvres, mes oreilles et ma mâchoire. Puis, il se retira et me pénétra d'un coup violent, je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque je sentis sa virilité butter contre ma paroi. Il continua jusqu'à ce que mes gémissements se prolongent en un long cri entrecoupé . Il se releva et se mit genou, souleva mon bassin et écarta un peu plus mes jambes, il entra en moi sans ménagement, je sentais le désir devenir de plus en plus intense. Mes parois commencèrent se contracter, il le sentis aussi.<br>- Bella je veux que tu jouisses pour moi, t'es tellement excitante.  
>Il accéléra encore plus le mouvement, là, je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir et mes parois se contractèrent pour de bon sur sa verge. - Jacooob !<br>Il me rejoignit aussitôt.  
>- Bellaaaa !<br>Il s'allongea sur moi, et je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Il se retira et se leva.  
>- Où vas-tu ?<br>- Je reviens, mais si je ne me lève pas, mon canapé ne va pas apprécier... Je restais là, allongée sur son canapé, une larme coulait le long de mon visage.  
>- Tu viens ?... entendis-je de loin. Je suis dans la salle de bain.<br>Je me levais et allais le rejoindre sous sa douche.


	4. Chapter 4

A partir de ce jour, dès que nous nous retrouvions seuls, Jacob et moi, laissions libre cours nos pulsions sexuelles. Chez lui, dans l'immense forêt où nos cris résonnaient, même chez mon père, dans ma chambre de jeune fille... Pourtant à la fin de chaque ébats, une larme perlait sur ma joue. La veille de mon départ, nous étions à la fête organisée par Mike et Jessica, l'ambiance était bonne, pour une foi j'avais enfilé une robe bustier noire, une de celle que ma meilleure amie avait glissée dans mes affaires, et des escarpins argent pensant que j'en aurais besoin pour un cocktail. Parfois je me demandais si elle ne voyait pas l'avenir... Jacob ne me lâchait pas du regard, fusillant tous les hommes m'approchant, les filles ne se firent pas prier pour venir m'interroger sur son comportement, je feignais l'ignorance. En milieu de soirée, je sentait une main frôler ma hanche, une bouche souffler à mon oreille.  
>Tu es incroyablement sexy ce soir... il faudra que je pense à remercier Alice. Rejoins-moi derrière la maison, j'ai un truc à te montrer. Dans dix minute !<br>Je rougissais, il s'éclipsait, dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais derrière la maison.  
>- Jacob... chuchotais-je. Tu es où ?<br>Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche, je voulais crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. En face de moi se tenait Jacob, les yeux brillant de désir. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et me détendais immédiatement, mais il ne me lâcha pas.  
>- Toute la soirée,tu m'as allumé, maintenant tu vas payer, petite garce.<br>Je sentais sa main remonter le long de ma jambe, il attrapait ma culotte et me l'enlevait, pour ne pas dire arracher. Il relâcha la pression sur ma bouche.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouillais-je.<br>- Chut... Je vais te faire ce que ne n'ai pas encore pu faire et cette robe tombe très bien. J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée Bella. Je veux que tu te laisse faire sinon...  
>- Sinon Quoi ?... Répondis-je sur le ton du défis.<br>Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il remettait sa main sur ma bouche. Ils prononça des paroles incompréhensible. Il se mettait à genou et passait une de mes jambes sur son épaule, je sentait son souffle chaud sur ma féminité , mon gémissement mourus dans sa main lorsque sa langue lécha mon petit bourgeon. Il le pris entier dans sa bouche et le suça, de son autre main il malaxait mes fesses impétueusement, mais elle ne s'attarda pas, elle passe devant et il introduit deux doigts dans mon intimité , sa fougue me faisait trembler et je me sentait venir.  
>- Oh Jacob... je vais jouir.<br>Il accélérait le mouvement et devint un peu plus brutal, je sentait mes parois se contracter, l'orgasme frappa, si Jacob ne me portait pas sur ses épaules je serais certainement tomber tant mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.  
>- Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes... soufflais-je.<br>- T'inquiète,je te tiens et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !  
>Il se releva et je ne sais comment, son jean et son boxer était ses pieds,il me souleva légèrement et me plaqua contre le mur, il s'introduit en moi brutalement, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de plaisir. Il me faisait l'amour, non, il me baisait, aussi fort que possible. Je sentait mon centre se contracter de nouveau et se refermer sur le sexe de mon amant qui sentant la pression jouis au fond de mon ventre. Il me tenait toujours, couvrait mon cou de baiser, baladait son nez sur mon omoplate.<br>- Tu vas me manquer...  
>- à moi aussi...<p>

Le lendemain, je repris mon avion qui retournai Los Angeles, j'allais retrouver mon mari. Il ne saurait jamais, je l'avais trompé et pourtant je l'aimais plus que tout. Alice saurait... elle le devinerait.  
>Jacob m'avait fait découvrir des désirs secrets... aujourd'hui ils resteraient enfoui jamais.<p>

_et voila! pardon à la Team Edward..._


End file.
